Issuers and/or administrators of a transaction account, or token service providers, may issue digital tokens linked to specific transaction accounts configured to facilitate transactions. A digital token may allow the issuer and/or administrator a virtual payment mechanism for paying for the transaction using the transaction account. The digital token may comprise transaction account information for the transaction account being used for payment. Therefore, the surreptitious interception of digital payment tokens may expose the owners of transaction accounts to fraudulent charges.